Matters Of The Hart
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: Josselyn Lancaster grew up with the Hart Dynasty, she was an honrary member of the family. DH Smith was the guy she wanted to spend her life with.But what happens when something happens and she takes off not to be heard from until Bret finds her.
1. January 4, 2010

_**Matters Of The Hart**_

_**By: Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**_

_**A/N: this randomly came to me this morning. I only own Josselyn and Carmi who will be in out of the story. Violet who is going to be in this too is owned by NellyLove**_

* * *

_**January 4, 2010**_

"Jossy. Stop worrying." Bret Hart stated trying to assure the young woman sitting next to him that everything was going to be okay. Josselyn Lancaster turned her attention from the monitor she had been watching to Bret who smiled at her, "Everything is going to be okay." "Uncle Bret, it's in my nature to worry. Why do you think that Ross and Bruce let me come with you?" Josselyn asked cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Jossy, you are apart of this family either or not you are blood." Bret stated causing Josselyn to smile in spite of the sinking feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. "Jossy, he is on Smackdown, they are in another city." Bret stated sensing the uneasy feeling that Josselyn had.

The brunette looked over at him again, "How did you?" she stammered. Bret laughed, "Josselyn Brooke, I basically watched you grow up. I know you all to well. Besides Harry called me asking if I have heard from you." Josselyn sighed and rested her head against the wall behind her. "What happened between the two of you?" Bret asked. "Bret, I don't want to talk about it." Josselyn stated. "I want to know what happen. You haven't talked to Ross or Bruce about it or even Nattie. What is going?" "Bret. I am not talking about it." Josselyn stated though clenched teeth.

Bret nodded his head knowing better then to force anything out of her. As much as Josselyn was sweet she was twice as stubborn. There was a knock on the door of the locker room they were in. "Its open." Bret called as he put his sunglasses back on. Gail Kim walked into the room, "Hi. You wanted someone to sit her." "Yes." Josselyn turned around looking her adopted uncle, her blood boiling.

She was grown woman, she didn't need a baby sitter. "Sorry Jossy." he smirked. Josselyn glared at him, "Whatever." Bret smirked before he left the room. "Jerk." she pouted. Gail looked at her, "So you are the infamous Josselyn." "I guess so." Josselyn replied. 'Natalya and Tyson did nothing but talk about you when I was on Smackdown." Gail stated causing her to close her eyes and take a deep breath. She was kicking herself in the ass for not calling her friends and letting them know she was okay. Her mind wandered to the last time she saw her long times friends. She had been visiting them down in Tampa and they had went out and one thing lead to another with Harry.

She shook her head trying to rid herself of the thoughts. She had a major secret that she didn't want anyone knowing. She glanced at the screen. Shawn Michaels was in the ring with Bret. Gail glanced over at the younger Canadian, her blue eyes weren't leaving the screen in front of her. She smiled seeing them hug, that was a feud that needed to be laid to rest.

Bret came back into the locker room, he was bombarded by Josselyn, "You aren't going down to the ring without me when you confront Vince McMahon." "No you aren't." Bret stated. "Uncle Bret, I am going down there." Josselyn stated. "You can go to the gorilla position." "Fine deal." "Stubborn ass little girl." "HEY! I am an adult." Bret laughed and hugged her. Gail watched the exchange in amusement, you could tell the closeness between the two just by watching the exchange.

Josselyn followed Bret to the gorilla position, "You need to sit and stay right there Jossy. Please." Bret begged he didn't like putting Josselyn in harms way. She wasn't tough like Nattie was. She was softer, she wasn't made to be a wrestler, that's why she stuck with being a promoter. Stu took the young woman under his wing and showed her everything he knew. Bret walked out to the ring a short time later, his mind still worrying about Josselyn in the back, something seemed off about her.

"Harry! Bret's back on!" Natalya called back into the hotel room where Harry was sitting. He stood up stretching his tall frame out before he walked into the living room, he dropped himself on the chair. Tyson and Nattie both watched Harry discreetly trying to see how he was doing. Usually he talked to them but lately he hasn't been talking to either one of them. He was going out of his mind with worry of Josselyn.

"Is that?" Tyson asked calling attention to the screen again. McMahon had just hit Bret in the gut and a familiar looking brunette had came running down the ramp way to Bret's side. "That's Jossy." Nattie stated, "Bret found her. Just like he said he would." Harry stood up from his seat and walked out of the hotel room.

Carmichael Helms was sitting next to her fiancé going over some wedding plans. "Babe, we aren't getting anywhere with this can we just pick it up in the morning?" John Morrison whined. Carmi went to answer but stopped seeing Harry come into the bar where they at. Seeing the look on his face, she stood up and went over and sat next to him, "Why the long face bub?"

Harry looked down at her and smiled slightly, "You know that offer that you gave me awhile ago?" Carmi nodded her head remembering her offer to talk to him whenever he need too. "Can I take you up on that offer?" Carmi beamed, "Sure let me just tell John to go upstairs." Harry nodded his head as the bouncy North Carolina woman went over to her fiancé. Carmi came back seconds later. "Did you watch Raw tonight?" Harry asked. Carmi nodded her head. "Did you see the girl that came down after Vince hit Bret?" Carmi again nodded her head. "That was Josselyn. The woman I have been in love with since I was 15."


	2. Josselyn

_**a/n: thanks for everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I only own Carmi and Josselyn and Ajay who is mentioned. **_

* * *

_**Josselyn**_

Harry waited to start talking until after John left. He assured the California native that he would walk Carmi upstairs after they were done. The Smithfield native stared holes into him waiting for him to start. There was one thing about Carmi that he liked she wouldn't force him to talk. He sighed and meet her hazel eyes from across the table, "Where do you want me to start?"

"Well, usually the best place to start is the beginning." "Smart ass." Harry muttered underneath his breath before he looked up at her again, "Jossy was basically a stray that found her way into our family." "Kind of like Adam with Jay and his sister Ajay?" Carmi asked. Harry smiled and nodded his head, "Exactly like that." Carmi nodded her head showing she was following him. "It was Jim that made sure she was involved in our family. For the longest time she lived with Nattie and her family." "What happened with her family?" Carmi asked. 'No one really knows. The only two people who know are Jim and Grandpa Stu. And Jim won't budge with telling anyone anything. Says it's Jossy's story to tell." Carmi nodded her head. "Anyways Jossy came down to Tampa to see us. And we went out one night and one thing lead to another."

"And you two hooked up?" Carmi asked. Harry nodded his head, "I woke up the next morning and she was gone. Have you ever gone though anything like that?" Carmi nodded her head, "All the time with my ex." "I about drove myself insane not knowing where she was, who she was with. If she was okay. Bret said that he would find her." "And he did. You should be relived Harry." "I am. But I have all these questions. Why did she leave? Was I not good enough for her? I was a just a fling for her?" The Canadian questioned meeting Carmi's quzical stare again. "Harry listen to me okay?"

Seeing Harry nod Carmi carried on, "She was probably just scared. I wanted to run after I first got with John because I was scared, I didn't think I deserved a guy as great as John. You are a great guy, she probably just needed to clear her head, she probably didn't think she was good enough for you. Besides doesn't she work at Stampede wrestling anyways?" Harry nodded his head, he should've known that Josselyn went back to work, he and Nattie didn't even think of calling Ross and Bruce to see if she was there.

Josselyn stepped out onto the balcony of the hotel suite that she and Bret were staying in. She leaned against the railing, she had came out to get some fresh air and call and check in with Ross. Bret came out onto the balcony next to her, he nudged her.

"You know you are going to have to go out there with me every time that I go out there right?' Josselyn nodded her head, she was regreting going down there now, but at the time the only thing that matter was Bret's safety. "And you do know that you are going to have to see Harry, Nattie and TJ. I just got out of the phone with Nattie and she is wanting to get in the car and drive all night to see you." Bret said. Josselyn sighed and nodded her head, "I know. How did things get so screwed up?" Bret looked at her wanting her to go on. Instead the young woman shook her head and went back into the hotel room.

Harry walked back to his hotel room after he walked the future Mrs. Hennigan back to her hotel room. He was hoping that both TJ and Nattie were asleep when he got back. He didn't have such luck. Nattie was still wide awake while TJ slept soundly in their room. "Nattie go to bed. It's late." Harry stated. Nattie looked up at him, "She is okay. I worried about her for months."

"I know. I worried about her too." Harry sighed as he sat down next to his cousin. "I talked to Bret, he said that she was fine. It took him forever to find her though." Nattie stated. "She must have went home." Harry said, "I talked to Carmi." Nattie looked up at him confused, she and TJ had been trying to get him to talk to them for months he had finally opened up to the baby of the North Carolina group.

Nattie was glad that he finally opened up to one of them, even if it wasn't TJ or herself. She had always know that he had been helpless in love with Josselyn everyone had seen it expect for Josselyn. She wondered what the hell had happened and why the hell Jossy got up and left like that. Mark her words she was going to get to the bottom of this.

Josselyn tossed and turned as she slept, she was nervous, she knew that in the morning that she and Bret were going to meet up with Nattie, TJ and Harry. She already knew about the verbal lashing that Nattie was going to give her. TJ would just sit there and stare at her. She could handle that but it was Harry she was most worried about. Sweet loving Harry. Josselyn sat up and shoved her hands in her hair, what in the hell was going to do?

* * *

_Any ideas to why Jossy left?_


	3. Reunions

_**Matters Of The Hart**_

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I only own Josselyn and Carmi who is mentioned in this chapter. Vio is also mentioned belongs to NellyLove. In the next chapter Jossy meet Carmi, Vio and the gang. _**

* * *

_**Reunions **_

"Jossy come on sweetie its time to come get up." Bret stated rubbing her back. She let a soft whine before she buried her face into her pillow. "Josselyn Brooke Lancaster, get your butt up now." he stated firmly. Josselyn rolled over and her blue eyes locking with Bret's eyes. "I want to go back to Calgary." "Tough shit baby girl. You are staying, you made damn sure of that last night." Bret stated. "Are you going to protect me from TJ, Harry and Nat?" she asked. Bret smirked and stood up, the girl need to learn that she was tougher then she let on. "Bret!" she shouted as he walked out room laughing. "Shit." she muttered as she got out of bed. "Where are we meeting them at?" "They are coming here." Josselyn's eyes grew wide as she shut the door, she was going to stay hidden as long as she could.

TJ, Harry and Natalya walked to the hotel suite that Bret was staying in. "Are you going to be okay?" TJ asked his longtime friend who shrugged his shoulders. Bret opened the door before they could knock on the door. Nattie hugged her uncle before she stepped into the room, followed by Harry and TJ.

Jossy was sitting on the bed playing with the cuff of her sleeve she could hear Nattie, TJ and Harry talking to Bret. "Where is she?" Nattie asked. Bret pointed to the closed door. "Let me go first." TJ stated, "She might talk to me." Jossy and TJ considered themselves like little outsiders of the family since they weren't blood. Harry and Nattie nodded their heads. TJ knocked on the door before he opened it.

"Hey Butters." he greeted. "Hey." she greeted back looking up at him. "Where the hell have you been hiding?" "At home." she whispered as he sat on the bed next to her. "You were in Calgary?" "Yeah. I had to go home T." Jossy whispered. TJ put his arm around her hugging her to him. "You scared the hell out of all of us." "I am sorry." she whispered. TJ for the life couldn't be mad at her. She was like his own sister. "Jossy you are going to have to face them sometimes." TJ stated. She nodded her head, "Stay with me though." TJ laughed and stood up.

Nattie and Harry looked up when they heard the door open. Nattie's face lit up seeing her childhood best friend. Harry took a deep breath seeing Josselyn for the first time in months. She was holding onto TJ's arm. Nattie flew out of her chair and hugged her tightly. "Nattie need to breath." Josselyn stated. "Jossy Brooke don't ever do that to me again." Nattie stated as she loosened her grip. "I won't. I am being made Bret's manager." she muttered. Nattie and TJ looked at her shocked. "Stupid me forgot about storylines and kayfabe and went down and went running down there when Vince kicked Bret in the gut."

"Harry, go over there." Bret said to his nephew who was watching Jossy with TJ and Nattie. "She isn't going to run away again. I making sure of that. You need to talk to her." Harry looked at his uncle then at Josselyn who was shaking her head at Nattie. Her blue eyes meet his eyes from across the room. She shyly lowered her eyes to the ground as a blush covered her face. Harry stood up and walked over to them.

TJ and Nattie both walked away leaving them alone. Jossy looked up at him before she stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his midsection hugging him. Harry put his arms around her, hugging her back. Hugging her the way he did when they found out that Owen died, and when Helen died, the hug he knew made her safe and cared for. Jossy pulled back slightly, "I am sorry." Harry didn't say anything he just pulled her in closer to him kissing her forehead. Things felt right to him just seeing her and holding her.

Bret smiled as Harry pulled Jossy over to where TJ and Nattie were sitting. Jossy looked so small compared to Harry, he also knew that Jossy and Harry belonged together, just like Nattie and TJ did. He was going to start playing match maker a little bit, they just a push into a right the right direction.

"Hey Jossy Brooke, why don't you go with them to the next town. I am not needed for Raw for another couple of weeks." Jossy looked at him, he could already see her protest forming already. "Jossy come with us please." Nattie pleaded her lower lip going out into pout. "Come on Butters we have missed you." TJ added. Harry looked over at Jossy who was sitting next to him. "Please." he pleaded simply. Jossy chewed on her lower lip before she nodded slowly.

"Come on we need to get you packed then." Nattie stated going over to the couch were Jossy was sitting and pulled her off it and into the other room. "She is coming back don't worry." TJ stated. "She isn't going to go climbing out of the window or anything like that." Bret assured the young man. Harry nodded his head before he turned to TJ, "Do you think we should warn her about Carmi and Vio?" "We probably should. And you should warn Car about too forward when they first meet." TJ answered. Harry nodded his head smiling.


	4. Jossy Meets The Gang

_**Matters Of The Hart**_

A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed. I only own Jossy and Carmi. Vio belongs to NellyLove. the rest of the confrontion between Michelle and Jossy will be in the next chapter.

* * *

_**Josselyn Meets The Gang.**_

"_Hey Harry." _Carmi's voice waffled though the speaker of the phone. "Carmi swallow first." Harry laughed, "You have your brother's appetite." _"So sue me." _Carmi laughed, "_What's up Baby Bulldog?" _"I am just calling to give you and Vio a heads up that Josselyn is coming back with us." Harry heard coughing followed by John's voice telling her to drink.

"She is coming back with you?" Carmi Helms asked her eyes wide. "Babe what's going on?" John asked and got shushed by his fiancée. _"She is coming back with us." _Carmi smiled hearing the smile in Harry's voice. "_Can you please, please for me behave yourself." _"I am going to try." Carmi stated, 'I promise. I will see you when you guys back." "What's going on?" Matt Hardy asked.

"Do you remember that girl that went to down to Bret's aide on Monday night?' Carmi stated causing Matt, Violet, Jimmy and Ron to nod their heads. John had already heard all about Josselyn from Carmi the night before. "She is Josselyn Lancaster, she grew up with Nattie, TJ and Harry." "What do you know that we don't?" Vio asked. Carmi chewed on the inside of her cheek, "I can't say I promised Harry I wouldn't say anything. Or I would." "Now you choice to be loyal." Matt muttered causing Carmi to glare and throw a piece of bread at Matt.

Josselyn and Nattie came out of the room carrying the brunette's bag with them. "We should go, we are suppose to be meet up with the gang." TJ stated. "Jossy don't worry I will be fine." Bret stated. Jossy nodded her head before she hugged him. Harry and TJ gathered Jossy's bags up and walked out of the room, Jossy and Nattie following them. Bret watched them walk down the hall shaking his head, he would bet anything that Jossy and Harry would be together by the end of Wrestlemania weekend.

"Jossy?" Harry questioned looking in the back seat of the rental car. "Yes?" she asked. "Just a heads up, you are going to be meeting a couple of the girls we work with. Carmi and Vio. They are kind of out there. Vio is like the mother of the group." Harry answered. "And Carmi is kind of out there. But she is really sweet." Nattie added. "Hence why John calls her Sweets." "Who is John?" Jossy asked.

"John Morrison," Nattie started. "Hennigan." Harry corrected. Nattie nodded her head, "He is one of the wrestlers that wrestles with us, he is also engaged to Carmi." Jossy nodded her head, she had a feeling she was going to be over her head with all this. "Don't worry about it Butters, your dad did this you will be fine." TJ said from where he was driving. Jossy chewed on her lower lip, nodding her head.

"And don't worry we won't let anything happen to you. You are family." Nattie stated. Jossy nodded her head again feeling a little more clam, TJ was right she was technically a second generation wrestler if she wanted to wrestle. She always just felt safer being a booker and promoter something she was good at. Ross and Bruce brushed her skills up and basically let her run Stampede Wrestling after they retired.

Out of habit Jossy grabbed a hold of Harry's hand while they were walking into the ECW/Smackdown arena. Harry smirked and squeezed her hand in his before they walked to the locker room that they shared with John, Carmi, Vio, Matt Hardy and R. Truth. Jossy tried hiding herself behind Harry's larger form. Carmi looked up from her magazine she smiled seeing the Hart Dynasty, Violet Peirce who was sitting next to her looked up smiling as well.

Nattie walked briskly over to them and hugged them both, then she wiggled herself between the two North Carolina women taking the magazine out of Carmi's hands. Harry had finally coaxed Jossy out from behind him. Carmi's hazel eyes and Vio's green eyes both flew to the smaller woman. Vio looked over at Carmi after sizing her up and nodding her head. Carmi smirked and nodded her head.

"Jossy, the girl with the multi colored hair is Carmichael Helms, we call her Carmi or Car." TJ stated, 'And the other brunette is Violet Peirce. Girls this is Josselyn Lancaster. We usually call her Jossy.' Carmi turned to her fiancé who had sat next to her, "She is cute. Isn't she cute Johnny?" John laughed and nodded his head, "I am John." Jossy nodded her head smiling at him.

Jossy had went with the three girls to sit with them while they were getting their hair and makeup done. "Jossy do you remember the night that Uncle Owen talked us into putting make up on my dad?" Nattie asked causing the younger woman to start laughing. "Or the time that Davey talked us into putting it on my dad?" Jossy asked though her giggles. "Who is your dad?" Carmi asked questioningly.

"I don't want to talk about it." Jossy answered it was still painful to talk about her father even though she was a teenager when he died it was still hard on her. Nattie reached over and took her friend's hand in hers squeezing it, Jossy had stayed with her a lot after her father's death. Nattie and Jossy used to joke that they were sisters growing up. It was still true.

"Well look what we have here Layla. We have the slut, the sea witch and the baby bitch." a snide voice said. "And a new girl." an accented voice added. Jossy turned around and narrowed her eyes seeing the women's champion and her sidekick.

"Who are they Nattie?" she asked. "That's Michelle McCool and Layla." Nattie answered a smirk forming on her face seeing the wicked look in Jossy's eyes. "Who are you?" "I am Josselyn Lancaster who the hell are you two skanks?" Jossy asked a arched eyebrow raising up her forehead. "I am the women's champion Michelle McCool. And this Layla El." Jossy looked both woman up and down before she smirked. "Who the hell did you have to sleep with to get to the top?" Nattie smirked, this was going to be too good.


	5. I am Josselyn, Bitch!

_**Matters Of The Hart**_

A/N: thanks to who everyone who reviewed, I only own Carmi and Jossy. Vio belongs to NellyLove.

* * *

_**I am Josselyn Bitch.**_

"What?" Michelle asked her dislike for the brunette growing quickly. "You heard me. Who the hell did you sleep with to get to the top." Jossy answered. Nattie smirked this was getting good. She was living up to her heritage and who her father was. "I have talent." Michelle stated. Jossy's eyebrows rose up her forehead, "Talent for what being a low life bitch that have to insult women who actually have god given talent." Michelle stared at the blue eyed brunette with a dropped jaw. "Look at Nattie she is third generation, she is certified kick ass." Jossy stated smiling at her childhood best friend. Nattie smiled back at her.

"Then you got Carmichael Helms, the baby sister of the Hurricane, she is two extreme for words. Not to mention she has been in the corner of the best tag teams in the world." Carmi looked at her slightly shocked. 'Not to mention she rides dirt bikes and gets down and dirty with the boys that in my book makes her pretty bad ass." Jossy stated smiling at the baby Hurricane who smiled back at her.

"Then you got Violet Peirce, she was trained by some of the best in the business. She has kicked your ass a couple of times, so I would suggest you start watching your tapes you dumb whore." Michelle was in shock no one had talked to her like that before. Layla was looking at her unsure on how to react to the new girl talking to her like that. "Who the hell are you?" Michelle asked. Jossy smirked, "I am Josselyn, bitch, if I were you I would be very, very fucking afraid." Michelle looked shocked at Jossy who was wearing a sick smirk.

Nattie was in her trying not to lose it because she was laughing so hard. Jossy looked so much like her father right now it wasn't even funny. Like Nattie, Jossy trained to be a wrestler but her true love was being a promoter and running things behind the screen. But un-like Nattie she was only a second generation wrestler, her dad was trained at the Hart dungeon. Nattie shook her head as Jossy's voice called her back to reality.

"Jossy Brooke NO!" she stated getting out of her chair. Jossy had slammed Michelle up against the wall. "What?" she asked innocently. 'Don't what me young lady, you can't go around do that." "But my dad." Jossy tried but Nattie shook her head causing the slightly taller Jossy to pout.

Carmi looked at Vio, 'And I thought we were bad." Vio laughed, she was thinking the same thing. "We will see you around." Michelle stated as she pulled Layla away with her. "Not if I see you first." Jossy called before she dissolved into laughter as well. "Wow." Carmi stated looking at her. "What?" "I am in like shock, no one other then us has the guts enough to stand up to her.' the Smithfield native answered. "Yeah." Jossy stated meekly. "Josselyn, stop it you are fine. That was freaking funny. Too bad Harry and TJ weren't here." Nattie laughed.

Jossy turned wide eyes to Nattie, "We can't tell Harry about that." Carmi and Vio both exchanged a look before they looked back at the two girls. "Why not? Harry knows that you act like that. He thinks its great. We all do. You need to stop second guessing yourself." Nattie stated. "Who is your dad?" Carmi asked. "I don't want to say anything yet." Jossy stated. Vio leaned over and covered her mouth, "We understand."

Carmi licked her friend's hand before she turned back around and pouted she wanted to know. "You are the younger one aren't you?" Jossy asked the pouting brunette. "Yes, I am." Carmi answered. "I am too. Well at least between me, Nattie and TJ." Jossy smiled. Carmi smiled herself, as Vio leaned over and whispered, "I like her." "Me too." Carmi agreed, "We might want to keep an eye on her so McBitch and her sidekick don't hurt her." Vio nodded her head in agreement.

Jossy followed Vio, Nattie and Carmi into the locker-room. She was following a little slower then the rest of the girls. Carmi went right to John and sat next to him, she leaned up and started whispering in his ear about what had happened. He looked down at her then at Jossy who was standing in the doorway shyly. "Harry, did you hear what Jossy did?" Nattie asked her cousin who shook his head no looking at her then at Jossy.

"She got into with Michelle." Vio answered causing Harry to stand up and go over to her and start checking her for physical damage. "Harry I am fine, she didn't touch me." Jossy stated. "It was all Josselyn." Carmi spoke up. "Call me Jossy." Jossy stated. Carmi and the rest of the group nodded their heads. Nattie finished telling the rest of the group what happened. "You really said I am Josselyn bitch?" TJ asked. Jossy nodded her head smiling sheepishly. "That is classic." he laughed. "Hey Jossy?" Vio asked. "Yes?" "How did you know that stuff about Carmi and I?' Jossy smiled, "Google."


	6. Why?

_**Matters Of The Hart**_

_A/N: I only own Carmi and Jossy. NellyLove owns Vio. Any guesses who Jossy's dad is?_

* * *

_**Why?**_

Jossy watched Carmi and John from a far. "Are they always that cute?" she asked turning to Vio who was sitting with Adam. "HEY! I remember you!" Jossy stated remembering hearing stories of him from the Hart boys, her dad and the brother in laws. 'Josselyn P." "Lancaster." Josselyn stated glaring at him not to finish his sentence and spill her secret. "Last time I saw you were getting a piggy back though the Hart House on Davey Boy Smith's back."

"Yes that was me." Jossy beamed. Vio looked between them confused before she went to grab Carmi for their tag team match against LayCool. "No one knows that you are his daughter do they?' Adam asked as Chris Irvine joined them. "Oh my god, it's Jossy." he stated, "I knew that I saw you Monday night" "Chris, I see you got the pink out of your hair.' Jossy stated laughing.

"I still can't believe you got away with it." Chris said. "Real men wear pink Christopher." Jossy stated, "Or didn't you see the Hart family." Chris rolled his eyes at her, "Are you going to be wrestling?" "No, I am Bret's manager now." Jossy answered. "Excuse me boys, I need to steal Jossy for a minute." Nattie stated coming over to them.

"Can you believe that's really little Jossy Brooke?" Chris questioned. "I know, she isn't so little anymore." Adam answered, "I wonder why she doesn't want anyone knowing that her dad was apart of the Hart Foundation?' "Its her choice. I wonder if she and Harry are together." Chris wonder out loud. Harry used to protect Jossy when she was getting picked on by some of the other Hart cousins. 'It looks like it." Adam stated pointing to where Jossy was sitting on Harry's lap. "Well what do you know." Chris muttered.

"Why do those two think they are better then everyone?" Jossy asked as they watched the match between Carmi and Vio against McCool and Layla. "Because they do." Harry answered. "They are going to hurt either Carmi or Violet." Jossy stated. John was sitting on the bench watching the match, watching the match his eyes never leaving Carmi. "How long have they been together?" Jossy questioned. "Almost 3 years." Nattie answered, "She started out as his and Mike's valet and it just went from there." Jossy nodded her head before looked back at the brunette man who cringed watching Carmi take a bump.

John stood up and walked out of the door. "Now he is going to make sure she isn't hurt." Harry stated. "Are they really that predictable?" Jossy asked. "Yes, just wait to you meet Mike. Carmi and Mike are twin trouble makers." TJ stated, he remember being on the receiving end of Carmi and Mike's pranks before. Jossy nodded her head. She was very interested in this little family they had going on.

From what she read on her phone while they were in the car. Carmi and Vio were best friends both having grown up in North Carolina, Carmi being the baby sister of the Hurricane Gregory Helms and Violet being the only girl that hung out with Matt and Jeff Hardy and Shannon Moore. They were a different kind of family then what she grew up around in Calgary, but it was time for a change, and personally Jossy liked the idea.

Carmi, Vio, and John walked into the room. "John stop fussin' I am fine." Carmi said. John lowered his trademark sunglass down his nose to look at her. "Ohh and here comes the patented Helms eye roll." Nattie stated as Carmi rolled her eyes and stood up on her tip toes kissing her fiancé. Jossy lowered her eyes to the ground trying not to stare at the couple. "Get use to it Butters, they and Adam and Vio are like this all the time." TJ stated.

Adam decided to corner the younger woman outside of the diner they all went to for dinner after the show. "Jossy can I have a word?" Adam asked. Jossy nodded her head and stayed outside with the Rated R superstar. "Why don't you want anyone knowing who is your dad is? He would be so proud of you. I have heard things from TJ, Nattie and Harry, you are running Stampede Wrestling and you are promoting it. You are good at it. Why not tell everyone who your dad is?" Adam asked. Jossy sighed, "Because it still hurts Adam, do you know its like to lose the one person in the world that loved you and took care of you?" Adam looked down at the brunette who had tears in her eyes. "Jos." he sighed. "No, Adam you don't understand. I almost didn't get to go to the funeral because my step mom hates me." Jossy stated shaking her head sadly as her tears started to fall.

Adam realized then that Jossy was trying to keep everything to herself because she was trying to keep those memories of her dad to herself. The blonde pulled the now weeping woman into his arms.

Harry looked out of the window and frowned, "I will be right back." He stated standing up. Everyone looked out of the window, "Adam made her cry." Carmi stated. Nattie and TJ both exchanged a look before they both return to look out of the window. Harry had now made it to them. "I will take over Adam." Adam nodded his head and walked inside as Harry pulled Jossy into his arms.

She buried her face into his chest, "Why did he have to leave me so soon?" "I don't know Joss." Harry stated, he knew how hard it had been on her to lose her dad and then almost lose everything that she had right afterwards. He rubbed her back softly and let her calm down. "Can we go see him?" she asked when she pulled back, "Before I have to go back to being Bret's manager." Harry nodded his head, "Yeah we can."


	7. No More Tears

_**Matters Of The Hart**_

A/N: Thanks to everyone to who reviewed. I had one person guess Jossy's dad correctly. I still want to hear if you have any ideas who he is. Also would you be interested to read what happened leading to Jossy leaving?

* * *

_**No More Tears. **_

The group watched Jossy lean over and whisper something to Nattie who nodded and stood up and followed her into the bathroom. "Butters?" she asked as she hugged her tightly. Nattie had been there to support her though her father's death and the aftermath and turmoil that followed. The whole Hart family had been very supportive during the whole ordeal. "I am fine Nutters." she whispered after a few minutes. "You haven't called me that in forever!" "Blame TJ and Bret! They are the ones that brought the nicknames back."

Butters was affectionate nickname that Jossy's father had given her that everyone in the Hart family called her, in turn Jossy started calling Nattie Nutters. It made sense because they were always together. "Harry is going to take me to see him." Jossy said quietly after a few minutes. "Then TJ and I are going with you guys then." Nattie stated.

Jossy smiled softly she needed all the support she could get, when it came going back to Ohio, a place she really hadn't been since the funeral and the whole proceedings after it. Nattie wetted a paper towel and handed it to her, "Clean up your make up you look like drowned rat or something." Jossy nodded her head taking the paper towel from her looking back in the mirror as she cleaned herself up.

Jossy found herself laughing thoughout the later dinner, she was starting to see why everyone liked being around the family. "Don't you dare Matthew Moore." Carmi stated pointing her finger at him. "What if I do Carmichael Shea?" Matt asked holding his glass of diet Pepsi up like he was going to dump it on Carmi. "I will hurt ya." Carmi stated smirking at him. "Or I will." John piped up finally speaking causing the curly hair man to glare at him. "Is this normal dinner behavior?" Jossy whispered to Harry who nodded his answer.

"This is going to be way to interesting." "So Jossy do you wrestle?" Vio asked turning her attention to the bickering brunettes to the new comer. "Sometimes, I am better promoter then I am wrestler." Jossy answered. Carmi cut off herself off in mid word and turned her attention to Jossy as well. "You wrestled?" She asked just to clear up what she had just heard. "Sometimes." Jossy answered, "Bruce and Ross said my brain and skills were better off used with the promoting and booking part of the wrestling world." Heads nodded all around the table. "I kind of took over Stampede wrestling after they reunited." Jossy felt her phone vibrated against her hip, she titled the screen to see who was calling her. "Excuse me for a second."

"Bruce?" she asked, "Is everything okay?" _"Everything is fine, I was just calling to check on you Butters." _"I am fine Uncle Bruce." _"Bret was asking why you wouldn't let him into the house, when he came up." _"I know. I am kind in over my head here. I have to be his manager. I don't think I can stay away from home for long." _"Josselyn Brooke. I can handle things here. You will be fine being Bret's manager besides it would be cool seeing your dad's old moves come into play." _

Jossy smiled, "Okay, Harry is taking me to see dad before I go back with Bret." _"Are you okay with that?" _"Yeah its been a long Bruce." Jossy answered counting back in her head slowly. It had been almost 10 months ago that she had been to Ohio. She tried to stay under the radar when she went there. The last time she had a run in with her step-mother it wasn't pretty. "Is everything okay out here?" Harry's voice asked from behind her.

She turned around smiling at him, "Everything is fine. Yes Uncle Bruce it is Harry. Okay I will talk to you later bye." "Was he checking in on you?" "Yes." she answered looking up at him. 'I am sorry for leaving like I did." Harry looked at her slightly shocked. "I had to though Harry." Jossy stated. "Why?" he asked. Blue eyes filled with tears as she broke eye contact with him. "I just had too, things will make more sense soon I promise." Jossy said.

"Hey no more tears!" Nattie stated as she, TJ and the rest of the gang walked out of the diner. "Sorry. You know me Nattie, I am over emotional to start with." Jossy stated. "Oh yeah, I remember you crying because that boy picked on you in school and Teddy, TJ and Harry went over and bullied him for making you cry." Nattie stated. "No they didn't" Jossy stated. TJ and Harry both looked over at Jossy confused they had stuck up for her before, they done it with that guy a couple of times.

"You did Nat, I don't know who he was more afraid of. You or the boys." "Oh yeah, Teddy wanted to clean his clock." Nattie stated causing TJ and Harry to nod their heads remembering what happened. "He almost did. But if I remember correctly, little miss Butters over there kicked him pretty hard in the nuts." TJ stated. Jossy's jaw dropped in shocked, "I did not." "You did too. I never seen your dad look so proud before." Nattie said. Jossy smiled, that was one of the last memories she had of him. "HEY! I SAID NO MORE TEARS!"


	8. First Night and Memories

_Matters Of The Hart_

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I had another guess correctly on who Jossy's dad is. It will be revealed in the next couple of days about who her dad is. I only own Jossy. I am working on the preqal for this story its going to be called Have To Get Away, its should be up in a couple of days. _

* * *

_**First Night and Memories. **_

Harry watched Jossy move about their shared hotel room, he was already in bed. Her dark hair was swept up into a high ponytail. She was quiet, he wondered if she was mad that they were sharing a room. He was more or less shocked when she walked over to the bed and crawled into it next to him. "Are you okay?' he questioned as he laid down next to her. "I am okay." she answered. "We don't have to go if you don't want too." Harry stated. "We have too, I need to see him. Besides Brain called me earlier and he and Brit want to see me too." Jossy answered.

Harry nodded his head, of all Jossy's siblings she was closet to Brittany and Brain even though she really didn't live in Ohio when she was growing up. Most of her childhood was spent in Calgary with them. Harry knew that Jossy's step mom hated the fact that Jossy saw her dad for the last time he was alive the weekend before he died. He had went home with the other members of the Hart Foundation instead of going back to Ohio. He glanced down at her and realized she had fallen asleep.

Jossy tossed and turned that night, the impending trip to her home state was setting her on edge and she couldn't stand it. But knowing Harry, TJ and Nattie were going to be with her helped her a little bit. She sighed in her sleep and shifted closer to Harry.

"Do you think that she is going to be okay?" Nattie asked her boyfriend. "I hope so. I wondered what made her want to go to Ohio so bad." TJ wondered. "Maybe Adam said something to her." Nattie stated. 'He could have." "She is going to be a mess." "That's why Harry is going to be there." Nattie said, 'He has always kept her clam." "I am really wondering why she left us like that." TJ stated staring up the ceiling, it had been eating at him, hell it had been eating at all of them.

"Uncle Bret said he wasn't even allowed in the house and that Uncle Bruce was over there and he won't let him so far past the landing. And Jossy was acting weirder then normal. Bret said that it was like they were both hiding something." Nattie stated. "I wondered if she got pregnant and that's why she left." TJ wondered out at loud. Nattie shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. But they would have some cute kids." "They would." TJ agreed.

Jossy woke up in a cold sweat, her heart pounding in her chest as she sat up. "Joss are you okay?" Harry asked sitting up as well. 'I had a nightmare." "What one was it this time?" "The hospital." Jossy answered shoving her hands though her messy hair. "What time?" he prodded quietly. "my dad's." she answered quietly, she had a nightmare the night before her dad died and it terrified her half to death. She had woken up Martha and the kids by her screams.

Harry pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head as she rested her head against his chest. He heard Jossy giggle. 'What's so fun Jossy?" he asked. "I just remembered the time my dad scared the hell out of that nurse because he thought his baby wasn't getting taken care of good enough." Jossy answered with another giggle. "What time was that?" Harry asked. "When I had to be in the hospital with my appendix." Jossy answered. 'Oh yeah, I remember that." Harry stated.

Her dad came storming into the hospital and into the room and saw how much pain that his baby was in and flew off the handle and grabbed the closet nurse and told her to get her on pain meds so his baby wouldn't be in pain anymore. Jossy sighed she wished her dad was alive she could have used him a couple of months ago. But she did have Bruce with her and he was the closet thing that she had to a father figure in her life.

Bruce Hart shut the door behind him quietly, he paused craning to hear if there was any noises coming from the room. He sighed in relief, and rested his head on the door. He hoped that Jossy was doing okay. He had always worried about her, but with good reason, she was much a part of the family as his own kids were.

As a favor to her father and step mother he and Owen shared reasonability for the young girl after her father passed away. Jossy first living with Owen until Owen died then she moved in with Bruce claiming she couldn't handle all the sadness and grief again. Not that Bruce blamed her, she had way to much of it in her life. He hoped Bret knew what he was doing with having Jossy being his manager.

Nattie and TJ the next morning went to Harry and Jossy's room to meet up with them. After they didn't answer the knock on the door, Nattie took her spare key out and slid it into the door and let them into the room. Nattie stopped and looked at the bed. "They were really just need to get together." she muttered. TJ nodded his head in agreement, 'It looks like they had an long night though." Nattie nodded her head before she went over to the bed.


	9. Were You?

_**A/N: I only own Carmi and Jossy. Vio belongs to NellyLove. Sorry about the length the next one will be longer.**_

* * *

_**Were you?**_

"Car what's wrong?" Vio asked her best friend who was staring holes into the back of Jossy who was on the phone standing outside of the hotel restaurant. "Nothing, something seems off like she is hiding something." Carmi stated taking a sip of her coffee. 'You got that too?" Nattie asked. Carmi nodded her head. Nattie looked at Carmi thoughtful for a minute, she knew that Carmi was the best at getting things out of people. They couldn't keep anything from Carmi. "Would you mind talking to her and see what happened?" Nattie asked causing the Smithfield native to smile and nod her head.

"Sure thing, just make sure John doesn't know that I am doing this. He gave me a big talk last night saying that I shouldn't be stickin' my nose in her and Harry's business and they would get together when they get together." Carmi stated. Nattie laughed, "Car, they have been like that for years and maybe a push from the two of you is just what they need." Carmi and Vio laughed.

Jossy looked over her shoulder at her long time best friend and her two friends all three of them glanced back down at their menus laughing. "Are you sure Bruce?" _"Yes I am sure everything is fine now." _"I shouldn't have come." _"JOSSELYN BROOKE!" _Bruce stated angrily, "_You are going to have some fun, all you have done nothing but work since you came back from Tampa.' _"But Bruce." Jossy whined.

"_Don't but Bruce me young lady. You are going to stay with Nattie, Harry and TJ." _Jossy's eyes widen the last time someone talked to her sternly was her dad before he died. 'Yes dad." _"Funny Butters." _"I know." Jossy stated, "I should go Nattie has her plotting face on." _"Okay. Don't worry have fun. And if your wicked step mother gives you any trouble call me and Ross and I will handle it." _"Like always." Jossy stated. Owen, Davey, Bret, Jim and Bruce had all went with Jossy to Ohio for the funeral and handled her step mother who had reduced Jossy to tears on more then one occasion.

"Where are the boys at again?" Carmi asked as she slid over to let Jossy sit next to her. "The gym." Nattie said. "Oh. I swear Shane dropped me on my head too much as a kid." "Shane dropped you?" Jossy asked. Carmi nodded her head, "So did Matt and Jeff." "Or it's the bleach Jeff uses on your hair." Vio spoke. "Or that." Carmi laughed. Jossy had an unsettling feeling that between the woman sitting next to her and her best friend they could figure out why she left like she did.

"Come on JB, it will be fun." Carmi stated. "JB?" Jossy asked. "Jossy Brooke it's a nickname. She is the nick name giver." Nattie answered. Jossy chewed on her lower lip it had been a long time since she had went out shopping and bought anything for herself. "Why do you need anything new?" Vio asked. "Because its mine and John's anniversary coming up this weekend. I need to get something he has never seen before. Mama can I hide it with your stuff?" Carmi asked. Vio nodded her head, "He is going though your bags isn't he?' "Kind of. Sometimes his stuff gets in my bags." Carmi answered.

"Where are the girls?" TJ asked flopping onto the bed in John and Carmi's room. "They are shopping." John answered. "And they have Jossy with them, heaven help her." Adam stated. "I wouldn't say that." Harry stated, "Jossy is as tough as they are she just doesn't show it." TJ nodded his head in agreement.

"Mama." Carmi stated calling her best friend over to where she was standing. "What's up?" Vio asked. "I think Jossy got pregnant that's why she left." Carmi answered. Nattie had over heard her comment and walked over. "Are you sure? Because TJ said the same thing that you did last night."

"Yeah I am positive from all I heard from her that's the only thing I can think of." Carmi answered. "Jossy." Nattie called before she turned to the girls, "We are going to find out why." Jossy walked over to them, "What's up Nutter?" "Why did you leave, and you better not lie to me. I have the human lie detector with me." Nattie questioned.

"Who is the human lie detector?" "Carmi is." "It's true no one can lie to me." Carmi stated, "Where you pregnant? Is that why you left?" Jossy took a deep breath slightly shocked that Carmi came right out and said it. She knew that she could trust Nattie she always had. And she liked Vio and Carmi, and if Nattie trusted them she could. "You can't tell anyone. That means no TJ, John or Adam. Or Harry." The three girls looked at each other and nodded their heads. "You have our word." Vio stated.


	10. Calgary is home

_**A/N: Sorry about the wait on this one. I haven't been feeling up to write this much. But I am going to get better at it. I own Carmi and Jossy. Vio belongs to NellyLove. next one will be longer. **_

* * *

_**Calgary is home not Cincinnati**_

The girls walked into John and Carmi's room after they were done shopping. "Alright Carmi what's going on?" Matt asked. "Nothing." Carmi answered smirking, "John stay out of those bags." John pulled his hand back pouting, "But Sweets." Everyone started to laugh. "You should know better John." Matt laughed causing John to glare at him. Harry looked at the three girls, and knew that they knew. "Car?" "Yes Harry?' "Can we talk?" he asked standing up.

'Sure.' she answered holding her hands up to him. He pulled her off of the bed where she had laid down. Jossy looked at the two as they left the room then she turned to the remaining members of the family. "What's that about?" "Those two are really good friends." Vio supplied.

"Carmi is the only one that Harry opened up too after you left. Its kind of funny seeing them together." TJ stated. "He is so tall that he just towers over like King Kong or something." Vio laughed. "And she gets mad when people call her short." Jossy nodded her head and sat down on the end of the bed. She felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders telling the girls her secret. Nattie had tried coaxing her into tell Carmi and Vio who her father was. She just couldn't do that.

Harry looked over at Carmi who was sitting across from him. "How many cups is that?" "4." Carmi answered. "Oh jeez John is going to kill you." "No he won't he loves me too much to kill me. Though he might send to Mike and let me drive him crazy for awhile." Carmi stated taking a sip off her coffee. "What's up?" 'What did you and the girls talk about?" Harry asked. 'A whole bunch of stuff. Mostly if we could figure out any of John's secret plans." Carmi answered.

Harry started laughing, he knew most of what John had planned. "What?" she questioned. "I know something that you don't know." He teased. "Really Harry? Really?" that caused Harry to laugh even more, "Have you been talking to Mike again?" "Of course I have, he is my best friend after all." Carmi answered. 'Other then Vio and Nattie." "And you." Harry nodded his head.

'Hey Joss." Harry greeted going back into their room. "Hi." Jossy greeted back. "What's up." he asked. "I am just worried about going to Cincinnati." 'Don't be worried, TJ, Nattie and I are going to be with you." Jossy looked up at him chewing on her lower lip, "Harry, I am scared." Harry went over and sat down next to her. "Honey, your dad wouldn't want you to be upset and scared to go home." "Funny thing is Cincinnati

was never home to me." Harry looked down at Jossy who had snuggled into his chest, "Calgary was always home to me.' "You were born and raised there. You are part Canadian." Harry stated. "Oh yeah" Jossy said rolling her eyes before she closed them.

Nattie laughed at her friend's pouting expression when they joined the Carolina family for dinner that night. "What's wrong?" she questioned. 'Harry woke me up." Jossy answered. "You should have let her sleep Harry." TJ stated. "And deal with her being up all night? Don't think so." Harry commented. "And I am sitting right here ya know." Jossy stated. "We know sweetie." Harry said before he kissed the top of her head. Jossy glared at her three childhood friends before she flounced into the diner and took a seat next to Matt. "Whoa. What's wrong JB?" Vio questioned.

"They are being mean." Jossy pouted as the Hart Dynasty joined them. Harry took a seat next to Jossy. "Don't be mad Joss. We are just teasing." "I know. Remember the last time someone teased me and I didn't like it?" Jossy questioned, "I gave Teddy a black eye." "You gave someone a black eye?" John asked from where he was sitting to Carmi who looked up from her menu interested. "Yeah Teddy." "Our cousin." Nattie stated, "It was the funniest thing. Everyone just froze and look at Jossy shocked and then they laughed about it and told her good job.' "My dad was so proud of me." Jossy stated shaking her head smiling sadly. "Any hints on who your daddy is?" Carmi asked. "He was a part of the Hart Foundation and that's all you are getting." Jossy answered smirking.

"Don't worry Car we will research it." Vio assured her. Carmi nodded her head. "So Jossy we hear you are going to Cincinnati." Matt stated. "I am." Jossy stated, "Well we are." TJ, Nattie and Harry all nodded their heads in agreement. "Why?" Vio asked as she looked across the table her interest spiking. She could see Carmi putting down her phone and looking across the table interested as well.

"Because my "family" is there." Jossy stated, "That's were my dad is buried at." Everyone was silent. "Cincinnati maybe where my dad comes from but Calgary is my home." Jossy stated, "And I fucking dread going to Cincinnati every time." "Don't ask." Nattie stated looking at the two Carolina girls. "Okay." both girls agreed. Jossy blew out a puff of breath out of her mouth, she was not looking forward to being in Cincinnati at all.


	11. Ohio Bound

A/N: I only own Jossy and Carmi. Vio belongs to NellyLove.

* * *

_**Ohio Bound**_

"Joss?" Nattie asked coming into the hotel room that Jossy and Harry were sharing the next morning. "In here.' Jossy called back. Nattie turned to the bathroom and stood in the doorway. "You and Harry are so alike." she said seeing that Jossy was doing her normal morning ritual. "I know. What's up?" "I was sent up by the boys to make sure everything is okay.' "I am nervous Nat." "I know, but that's why we are going with you." "And I am thankful for you going with me. Did you say anything to TJ about what I told you yesterday?" "No of course not." Nattie answered.

"Okay." "Don't worry about Carmi and Vio either, they keep their words too. Does your step mom know about it?" "No. I have only really come into contact with Bruce and Ross since I left." "How did you do it? I would have went insane!' Jossy shot her a look.

"Well you know what I meant." "I know. I worked a lot and kept to myself. But I didn't mind at all." "Of course you were always the quiet one. Expect for the rare times that you let that temper of yours get the best of you." "And every time I make my daddy proud." "Of course you do honey. If only the only the dragon lady would leave you alone." "Not even possible." Jossy said rolling her eyes, "She hates me, I hate her it works." Nattie laughed, "Come Butters lets go." "Lead the way Nutters."

TJ, Harry and the rest of the group looked up when Nattie and Jossy joined them. "Morning." Jossy greeted. "Morning." everyone returned before they went back to what they were doing. Jossy took her seat next to Harry. "So who is driving?" She asked. "Harry is." TJ answered. "Oh hell no! We won't make it until next week." Jossy stated. "HEY! I am not that bad of driver." "Sure whatever you say Grandpa." Jossy and Nattie said at the same time.

"And I thought it was freaky when you two did that." Matt said pointing between Carmi and Violet. "Harry you do drive pretty slow." Carmi piped up. "Well excuse me not all of us can be a speed devil." Harry shot back. "Oh. Someone is still a little upset." "About what?" Jossy asked looking between her long time friend and the small southern belle across the table who was smirking like crazy. "Harry and Carmi had a race down her street Smithfield. Him in her car and her on the dirt bike. She won." John answered. "Only because she cheated.'

"And she has a name. And for the thousandth time, I didn't cheat!" Carmi stated rolling her eyes. "Patent Helms response." Nattie whispered to Jossy as she leaned over to her, "Whenever Carmi can't come up with a come back, or she gets annoyed she rolls her eyes." TJ leaned over too, "Or she just rolls her eyes over everything. Mike and I counted one day she rolled her 250 times within a 6 hour time frame, but that was just because Mike decided to do everything he could to annoy the hell out of her.'

Jossy whistled. "Wow, Who's Mike?" "Their former tag team partner and best friend. John is constantly telling Carmi and Mike to behave themselves because they are always causing trouble." TJ answered. "What does he look like?" Jossy asked her curiosity getting the best of her. "Car let me see your phone." Nattie said causing the brunette to look up confused. "Phone airhead." Carmi rolled her eyes and handed the phone over, "I am not an airhead, blondie. "I like being safe driver so sue me." Harry muttered pouting.

After the group finished breakfast they all head out to their cars, the Carolina group plus John were returning to North Carolina for their days off. Jossy chewed on her lower lip as they stood by the car. "Harry, I am driving." Jossy stated breaking her silence. "Are you sure you want too?" TJ asked. "Yes and you TJ will shut the hell up about my driving." "Okay." TJ agreed though he didn't want too. Harry sighed and handed over the keys to Jossy who smiled up at him before she stood up on her tip toes and kissed him.

"See I told you John!' Carmi hissed as she settled herself into the backseat next to her fiance. "I know you told me but I am telling you again not to get involved in it." John stated. "But John!" Carmi whined. "Same goes for you Violet, don't get involved let them figure it out on their own." Adam said from the drivers seat. "HEY! If it wasn't for me, John and Carmi wouldn't be together." Vio said, "I am a good match maker." "Un-huh." Adam and John said. Carmi leaned forward, "They are no fun. We are going to be super sneaky about it." Vio nodded her head in agreement.

"Nattie." TJ hissed at his girlfriend. "What?" "Don't get involved with trying to get them together." He whispered. "Why not?" "They need to do it themselves." "You are no fun." Nattie hissed as she crossed her arms childishly before she pulled her phone out of her pocket. If TJ only knew the truth.

Harry smiled over at Jossy who just set the cruise control on the car. She looked a lot more at ease about going to Ohio then before they left the hotel. Jossy glanced over at him smiling as well. Things were going to be okay as long as she had Harry with her. She just hoped that he didn't hate her for the reason why she left.


	12. Daddy's Girl

___A/N: Sorry about the long wait on this. I only own Jossy. everyone else belongs to themselves._

* * *

_**Daddy's Girl.**_

"Do you want us to go with you?" TJ asked once they pulled into the cemetery, they had all been silent once they hit the Ohio state line. He glanced over his shoulder at the brunette woman. Jossy shook her head no before she undid her seat belt and got out of the car heading towards the final resting spot of her father. Nattie threw her a encouraging smile as she shut the door behind her.

Jossy squatted down in front of the headstone once she had reached it. "Hi daddy." she whispered, 'I know I have been horrible for not coming and seeing you before now. I have been busy, I have been running Stampede for Bruce and Ross. I wish you were still here, I really good have used you and your advice in the past couple of months." 13 years later, loosing him was still as painful as the day she found out.

"Should we go check on her?" Harry asked. 'No she is fine. Let her have her moment with her father. You know that's what they would have wanted." Nattie answered being the voice of reason, "Do you want anyone interrupting your time with your dad when you go and see him?" Harry shook his head no his eyes never leaving Jossy and the approaching blonde figure.

"You know you were always his favorite right?" Jossy turned at the familiar voice, "I wasn't his favorite Brit." "Yes you were. And you know it we all know it. You know damn well Lexi was trying to make her a name for herself using our name though she wasn't technically dad's." Brittany said looking at her older sister haughtily. "Don't start that okay." Jossy said, 'I feel bad enough as it.' Brittany sighed and hugged her.

Jossy turned into her crying, "You would think it would get easier as time went on you know?" "I know, its still hard on me too. You are in Calgary being a booker and promoter for Stampede. You didn't even really live here you know? You would come down on visits with Dad and then it was off to live in your fairytale life. I could have used you down here after he died and my mom died." Brittany said.

"If you would have told me I would have come down here in a heartbeat, for you and Brain I would do anything. I didn't have a fairytale life trust me." Jossy said shifting her position so they both were sitting against the headstone. Brittany rested her head on her older sister's shoulder sniffling. "I know Jossy. I am sorry." "Do you want to know a secret that no one else expect for Bruce and Ross know?" Jossy asked trying to make it up her sister. Brittany turned her attention to her sister eager to know the secret.

"You know its kind of sweet that Jossy can have her sister moments with at least one of her sisters." TJ mused. "I know. But you know its not going to be pretty when we go to the house." Nattie stated. Harry nodded in agreement, "Do you think Jossy will flair up in a infamous fit if Melanie starts something with her?" "Oh yeah, without a doubt." TJ said.

"Do you want to go back to the house?" Brittany asked. Jossy stiffened and then nodded her head, "Do you want a ride back?' "Yes." Brittany answered. "Come on, Nattie, Harry and TJ are waiting in the car." Jossy said standing up and pulling her to her feet. The siblings walked to the car. "Hey Brittany." The three Canadians greeted as they got into the car. Brittany nodded her head at them. Even after meeting them and hanging out with them a couple hundred times, she was still a little uncomfortable.

Melanie looked up when the front door opened up, "Look who I found mom." Brittany said pulling Jossy into the house behind her. Jossy had a firm grip on Harry's hand as they got pulled into the house. Nattie and TJ following them. "Brooke." Melanie stated standing up. "Melanie." Jossy stated tightening her grip on Harry's hand. Harry squeezed it back reassuringly. Jossy's younger brother Brain came running down the stairs.

"Jossy!" he shouted going over to her and hugging her tightly. "Oh my god, Brain you have grown so much." Jossy stated hugging him back. It had been a while she forced herself to go over to the house in Cincinnati. 'Hi everyone.' Brain greeted seeing his oldest sister's friends. "Why don't you guys make yourself at home, while Josselyn and I have a talk?" Melanie suggested.

After Harry dislodged Jossy's hand from his as he followed his cousin and her boyfriend into the other room, he threw her a smile before he was completely out of her sight. Turning back around Jossy looked at her step mother. "What do you want to talk about Melanie? Are you going to give me more grief about being the last one to see Dad alive?" Jossy asked, "Or about how I screwed my life up? Or how much you hate me?"

"Josselyn Brooke I can't believe you just said that to me. I don't hate you." Melanie stated. "Well you sure the hell fooled for the past 15 years." Jossy stated crossing her arms. "You are so much like your father right now." Melanie stated. A ghost of a smile past on Jossy's face. "I am glad you came here Joss, I was going though some pictures. And I found these. I thought you might like them." Melanie said. Jossy looked a little shocked on how nice Melanie was being to her she took the stack of pictures from her. "You know he loved you so much right? He hated leaving you up in Calgary every time."

Jossy's eyes filled with tears. 'I know. I guess you can call me the stereotypical daddy's girl. I used to be so excited when he show up at Owen's house." Jossy stated, "He knew I was happy in Calgary. I wasn't happy here. I felt like I wasn't here." "And that was my fault and I am sorry for that." Melanie stated, "You know losing Lexi and you not being around much put a lot of things into prospective." Jossy nodded her head, "You know I was down here for her funeral." "You were?" "Yes. Brittany knew I was here, I just couldn't bring myself to come over. I have lost so many people close to me. And too lose a step sister was horrible." Melanie nodded her head, "I know I can never make up for 15 years of what I did. But I would like to try."


	13. Back To Business

A/N: I only own Jossy and Carmi who is mentioned. Vio who is mentioned belongs to Nellylove. Thanks for everyone who reviewed. Jossy's father will be revealed in two chapters.

* * *

_**Back to Business.**_

"So Joss when are you going to get back into the ring?" TJ asked as they left her father's home. She sighed and shrugged, "I don't know TJ. Its been awhile." "You are going to have to sometime." Harry said, "Especially with you being Uncle Bret's manager." "I know." Jossy sighed leaning her head against the headrest. "Do you want to stop by one more time to see him before we leave?" Nattie asked. 'No. I am good. I didn't get to show you guys these last night." Jossy answered showing Nattie and Harry the pictures that Melanie had given her, "Melanie gave me these last night. I think my dad used to carry this one."

the picture had been creased and folded up, it was Jossy and her dad at the Hart House when Jossy was little. "He probably did. Did Melanie ever tell you why your dad left you up in Calgary with us and not done here?" Nattie asked. Jossy shook her head no, "I really don't care why he did it." with that Jossy shoved her ear phones to her iPOD in her ears and turned to stare out the window. Now they had to deal with the moody Jossy, she always got really moody after they left Ohio.

Tears spilled down of her cheeks behind her sunglasses as she stared out of the window. She had been shocked last night when Melanie had been so nice to her. They had always a hate-hate relationship ever since her father married Melanie. She was the odd one out with her siblings. Her older sister told her once that she hated the fact that their father dropped everything he was doing as soon as he found that Jossy was in the hospital in Calgary. It always happened. According to Danielle, Jossy was always more important to their father. Though Jossy knew her father loved her and siblings the same.

"Do you think she is okay?" Harry asked as he peeked back at Jossy who was staring out the window still. "I think she is in shocked and in a way a little hurt that it has taken this long for them to get along." Nattie answered. TJ nodded his head in agreement.

"Joss are you okay?" Nattie asked as soon as she saw the headphones come out of her ears. "Yeah. Fine. Just thinking." Jossy answered as she pulled her wallet out of her bag and put the picture that her father use to carry around with him in there. Her phone beeped at her, she picked it up and read the incoming text. "Uncle Bret wants me to meet up with him. He wants me to meet a couple of the guys that are going to be involved in what's going to happen in a couple of weeks."

"Are you going to be okay with that?" Harry asked his eyes meeting her eyes in the rearview mirror. "Yes I am going to be fine. Remember I did grow up around wrestlers just like you did. Besides Bret is going to be there with me. They can't be anymore scarier then Uncle Steve the first time I met him." Jossy answered. 'Have you talked to him lately?" "No. I haven't. I am kind of kicking myself in the ass for not keeping in touch with him.' Jossy answered, "But you all know that my favorite uncles were Owen, Jim and Davey." "Of course." the other three agreed.

Two days later Jossy was with Bret. "How did the trip go?" Bret asked, "Are you and Harry together?" "It was fine I had fun. I meet their friends on Smackdown, we went and saw my dad. And no Harry and I aren't together." Jossy answered, "Why do you care if we are or not?"

'Because we want you two happy. And you two would be good together." "My hell Uncle Bret, maybe you should talk to Nattie, Carmi and Vio they seem hell bent on us getting together." Jossy answered as she rolled her eyes and looked out the window. "So you went and saw your dad what happened with Melanie?" Bret asked. "It shockingly well, she said she was sorry for how she treated me and what not." Jossy answered. "She said she was sorry? Wow." "Yeah, it was interesting." Bret nodded his head.

"Bret." John Cena said seeing the hall of famer walk into the arena followed by good looking brunette. "John." "Who is this lovely lady?" the former WWE champion asked. "This is Josselyn Lancaster my manger.' Bret answered. "John Cena." "Josselyn." Jossy said shaking his hand. Another man walked up to them startled Jossy took a step back behind her uncle.

Bret put his hand out to kind of push her further back. He knew she wasn't comfortable really big wrestlers. Vince walked up to them as well, "Ah Miss Josselyn you are back." "Hi Vince. I was requested by Bret to be here to meet John and whoever that big dumb animal is." Jossy smiled, "besides I am kind of looking forward to getting back into the ring."

Vince smiled, "You would do your father proud.' "So I have been told." "Wait you are second generation?" John asked. "Yes." Jossy answered. "Her dad was apart of the Hart Foundation. She grew up with Nattie, Harry and TJ." Bret added. "Can someone tell me who the big creepy man is that is staring at me?" Jossy asked. "Josselyn this Dave Batista. He is going to come down to the ring after Bret and I have our confrontation." Vince answered. Jossy nodded her head, "He doesn't look like he has much talent. His head's too small for his body and he kind of smells." Bret started laughing, he knew this was coming. Everything was going back to business for Josselyn Lancaster.


	14. Cena To The Rescue

a/n:I am so sorry it took me this long to update. I just got stuck on it, but i turned this chapter out. Hopefully it doesn't suck. In this chapter, Jossy gets a new semi crush and someone else gets a crush on her. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I only own Jossy.

* * *

_**Cena to the rescue **_

William Shanter was in the ring making his introduction for Bret. He glanced down at his adopted niece, she shot him a smile as his music started. Jossy followed him though the curtain, starting to worry as they did so. She followed him down the ramp and towards the ring. Bret looked at her though his reflective sunglasses as he parted the ropes for her, she stood next to him as he started talking. She nodded her head as he called out Vince McMahon. She would follow Bret backstage, she had made herself a promise years ago that she would protect the Hart family the way that they had protected her.

Jossy got out of the ring seeing Bret start throwing blows, she moved a safe distance away from the ring. She knew better then be that close to the ring when people were brawling. Her father had taught her never to get that close to the ring, in fact he didn't want her near the ring when she was kid. Jossy had been assured that her father would have been extremely proud of her training with Nattie, Harry and TJ.

Jossy's blue eyes widen as Batista got into the ring and grabbed Bret. She slid into the ring as well. "Please let him go. Please." Jossy pleaded. Vince laughed in her face before he knocked her to the ground. Jossy was startled, then her infamous temper flared as she stood up and grabbed Vince's arm.

Vince smirked immediately knowing what he had done. He wanted to have her set off, he wanted to have segaway for her to become a wrestler, anyone who had meet her and seen that she had the fire in her to be a wrestler and she could be even better then her father was. Jossy's eyes narrowed as she slapped Vince.

Batista let go of Bret and went over to Jossy and grabbed her. "PUT ME DOWN YOU BIG DUMB ANIMAL!" Batista growled at her before he dropped her down on the mat. Because Jossy wasn't expecting it her head hit the mat and hard.

"Joss!' Bret called out trying to get up to go over and help her but Batista was back on him. Jossy let out a low moan and grabbed her head that was pounded. She should have tucked her chin in. She knew better then that. That was the first thing that they were taught, how to take bumps.

The boos turned to cheers as John Cena chased off Batista, Bret slowly made his way over to Jossy. "Butters?" "Ow!" Jossy muttered. 'Are you okay?" he asked. "I think so, I don't think I have been dropped that hard since Uncle Steve dropped me on accident when he was giving me a piggy back ride." Jossy answered.

John got back into the ring and went over to them. "Are you okay kid?" John asked. "Yeah, I think so." she answered, "I don't think I am cut out to be a wrestler." Bret laughed, "Yeah you are Butters. It's in your blood." "Uncle Bret hush." Bret laughed again. "Do you want some help backstage?" John asked looking between the legend and the mysterious girl no one knew much about. "I am fine but would you mind helping Jossy?" Bret asked, he wasn't too sure on how rattled she was. "Sure. Can you sit up Jossy?" Jossy sat slowly up, her hand going to the back of her head.

Harry was pacing his hotel room, he was worried about Jossy. He wanted to be there to protect her. And here he was doing shows with the other brand. "Harry clam down." Nattie stated as she sat on the bed next to TJ, "She will be okay, she probably just forgot how to take a bump. Honestly do you remember the last time she was in the wrestling ring wrestling?" Harry shook his head, "she kind of got scared off after Owen died." "And we can't say that we blame her for it. Owen became like her dad after her dad died." TJ stated the other two nodded their heads in the agreement.

"John you know you can put me down now, I can probably walk just fine." Jossy stated. "I am not taking any risks." John stated. Bret had been grabbed by Vince once they got backstage, he had left Jossy in John's care. "I am going to get you an ice pack, sit right here okay?" John questioned sitting Jossy down on the bench in the locker room. Jossy nodded her head.

"Who are you?" Unfamiliar voice asked scaring Jossy out of her thoughts. "I am Josselyn Lancaster, who are you?" Jossy asked. "I am the Miz." "Is that your ring name or your real name?" Jossy asked. "Ring. You don't know who I am?' "No, sorry." Jossy answered shaking her head.

"Have you watched wrestling lately?" "Not really, if I do I watch The Hart Dynasty." "Why?" "Because I grew up with them." The Miz nodded his head narrowing his blue eyes at her. "Wait a minute you are Mike right?" He nodded again. "I meet Carmi when I was traveling with Nattie, TJ and Harry. She talked about you." "I am her best friend." Mike smiled. Jossy smiled back at him.

John came back into the locker room, his eyes narrowing seeing Jossy talking and laughing with the Miz. He walked over to her, "Here Joss, your uncle wants me to take you back to the hotel, he and Vince are going over some stuff and they are going to be awhile." Jossy nodded her head and stood up, she turned back to Mike, "It was nice to meet you Mike." "You too Josselyn." John glared harshly at him.

Mike smirked as John and Josselyn walked away, he had his newest vice and this as going to be a fun one, he just knew it.


	15. My Father Is

**_A/n: I am so so sorry about this long wait, I just finally got the inspiration for this. I only own Carmi and Jossy_**

* * *

_**My Dad is.**_

"JOSSY!" Bret called rushing going into the hotel suite that he shared with adopted niece.

"I am right here." Jossy said as she sat up from where she had been laying on the couch.

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine, just little headache is all. I almost forgot how much fun that was." Jossy smiled.

"Do you think you will ever put your wrestling boots back on? I know TJ, Nattie and Harry would love to have in you the Hart Dynasty."

Jossy chewed on her lower lip, "What about you know what in Calgary?" Bret frowned he almost forgot about what was going on in Calgary.

"I remember what is in Calgary." "That's why I can't do this full time." Bret nodded his head in agreement.

"I mean Bret, I loved that tonight, it was like I was little again we were out in back yard on the trampoline wrestling around with the boys.' Jossy said.

'they always went a lot easier on you because you were a girl and you were always so delicate.' Bret said.

A smile formed on her face before she looked up at him, "Uncle Bret?" "Yes baby"

"Do you think my dad would be proud of me?"

Bret nodded his head smiling, "He would be so proud of you Butters. You know he smiling down on you right now. And so is Owen and Davey. We all love you Butters'

Jossy nodded her head and curled into herself, she had been thinking about her father lately, ever since she had went to Ohio. Maybe she should announce to the world who her father was.

Jossy flew out to meet up with the Smackdown a couple of days later, Bret was off for a couple of days and insisted that she go have fun before she had to come back and work with him and see someone that had been years since she had last seen him.

John had given her a ride to the airport and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips that shocked her. She had been kissed in a while and not in that manner before.

She was picked up by a chatty Carmichael Helms.

"Sorry" Carmi said biting down on her lower lip realizing that Jossy hadn't said anything in awhile.

"Its okay'

"No its not I tend to ramble when I get nervous or around people I am not familiar with"

'Its fine, I promise I just got lost in my thoughts is all"

"Okay, Harry hasn't shut up about coming back on the road with us, he really likes you"

"I know." Jossy smiled, "My dad and Davey use to joke that they would end up in laws because Harry and I would end up married."

"Who is your dad if you don't mind me asking' Carmi asked easing her car out into traffic.

"I don't like telling anybody, its bad enough I get special treatment because I basically apart of the Hart family"

"No one would think of you any different if you were tell us" Carmi said, "Look at me my older brother runs around wearing a superhero cape talking in a third person"

Jossy let out a small laugh and shook her head, "That's true"

"just think about it okay? We are all kind of curious about you. Nattie and them won't tell us much about you or your past'

Jossy nodded her head looking out of the window. Carmi fell silent and turned on the radio to drown out the silence in the car. She hoped that she didn't over step her bounds by asking her that.

'Hey Butters' Nattie greeted hugging her friend, "Did Carmi drive nicely"

"She drove fine' Jossy answered, "expect for when we past a star bucks'

'she does that' Nattie laughed, "Are you okay'

"Fine" she smiled, "I just have been thinking a lot about my dad and carrying his name on in the wrestling business at least for a little while"

'Really" Nattie's eyes went wide hearing her friend's words.

"Yes really, being around again makes me miss it and remember how much fun I use to have to doing it'

"What else"

"I miss you, TJ and Harry too" she answered.

"We missed you too" Nattie smiled at her.

"We did" Harry added from where he and TJ were standing in the doorway.

'Are you serious about wrestling again"

"Pretty sure" she answered, "I want to make my dad proud, I want to make my surrogate family proud"

"You will need to work off that ring rust off" TJ stated rubbing his jaw thoughtfully.

"We can go out to Cameron, they have that ring out there they use to train in" Nattie said thinking out loud Harry nodded in agreement.

Jossy smiled to herself leave it to them to start planning out her training to get her back into in ring shape.

"But Joss, one thing you do make us proud already" Nattie said in an after thought.

"I know Nat, I know" Jossy smiled at her before going over to her phone that was ringing

Nattie, Jossy and Carmi were all the hall talking waiting for Carmi and Nattie's promo to start awhile later. Nattie was going on and on excitedly about Jossy's decision to get back in the ring.

Carmi smiled at her, "You know she is right, you should come out to Smithfield with us when we go back, we have a training ring that we don't get to use very often"

"I will think about it" Jossy smiled.

"Good, you would love it out there'

"You say that to everyone"

'And its true" the Carolina native shot back.

"Well, well isn't that cute" Michelle McCool's voice sneered as she and Layla walked up to them.

'Oh here we go" Carmi muttered to them.

"Natalya and the baby Hurricane are going to teach the nobody how to wrestle" Michelle baby talked.

Jossy looked at Nattie and laughed, "A nobody? Me a nobody?'

Nattie shook her head with a laugh and crossed her arms.

Carmi looked a little confused as she too crossed her arms and looked at their rivals.

"Sweetheart I am second generation wrestler"

Michelle raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms staring at her, 'Then who is your daddy little girl"

Jossy grinned her eyes going slightly wide an almost maniacal laugh coming from her pink lips, she stepped forward flipping her brown hair over her shoulder.

Carmi looked over at Nattie confused.

"Just watch" she mouthed.

'My father bitch is Flyin' Brain" Jossy started.

"Who" Layla questioned.

"The loose cannon Brian Pillman, former tag team partner of Stone Cold Steve Austin, former member of the 4 horsemen and of course a member of the Hart foundation" Jossy answered.

LayCool exchanged a look before looking back at the brunette, 'Still doesn't mean anything' Michelle confidently.

A sick smirk pulled on Jossy's lips as she stepped in closer to Michelle, "It means _everything _ bitch'

Michelle backed up a little bit scared of the pint sized brunette,'I am going to do what my father also did and that's do onto others and _like _it. And I would start with you'

* * *

And there we have it her father is Brian Pillman..


	16. Do Onto Others

_**A/N: So sorry about the long wait with this. This chapter is for the HartAttackKidd who got me back into writing this. **_

* * *

_Do Onto Others_

"Miss Lancaster." Vickie Guerrero said putting her hands on her hips looking down her nose at the woman.

"Actually its Miss. Pillman. Lancaster was my mother's last name." Jossy said sitting back against the chair oozing with attitude a smirk playing at her mouth.

Vickie rolled her eyes at the brunette, 'you are guest here, and you need to remember that. Just because you are associated with Bret Hart doesn't mean anything."

"It means everything Ms. Guerrero." she returned the infamous Pillman temper flaring, "you'll be receiving a phone call from Vince McMahon here in a few minute stating that I am now a part of the divas division.'

"_You!" _

"I'm not done." Jossy said standing up and looking the general manager in the eye.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are. You are _nothing_ other than an wrestler's old lady trying to make it big on her husband's good name and wrestling talent."

Vickie took a step back in fear seeing the maniac look in the second generation's blue eyes.

Jossy gave a soft laugh and tossed her long dark hair over her shoulder.

"You better hold on tight to that job of yours Vickie. And even tighter to those boys of yours. Because sooner or later they will get bored of you and trade in for a newer sexier model."

Vickie gritted her teeth in anger unable to come up with an comeback

. Jossy giggled again, "now if you excuse Ms. Guerrero I'll be now.'

with a wave of her fingers, she strolled out of the office and started back towards the locker room that the Hart Dynasty and the Carolina Crew was sharing.

On her walk her phone rang, "Hello Vince.'

She greeted into the phone. On the other end of the phone the Chairman of the Board was furious.

"Do you realize that you threatened one of my divas?"

"And do you know Mr. McMahon in my contract _you _had me sign it states that I can wrestle if I see fit?" she shot back.

Vince grumbled it was something he and Stephanie had added in on the spur of the moment thing just in case Josselyn did decide she wanted to wrestle.

"And I'm seeing it very _fit _to wrestle right now."

"Very well.' He growled.

Jossy smiled, "Thank you Mr. McMahon I will see on Monday, have a nice night."

before the Chairman could say anything else Jossy disconnected the line.

* * *

"Well? How much trouble are you in?" Carmi asked seeing her walk into the locker room again.

"None."

Vio and Carmi's jaws dropped in shock, "Seriously?"

Jossy nodded slowly, "Why would I be in trouble?"

"Because every time we confront those three we get into trouble." Carmi answered.

"That's only because you can't control yourself Sweets and you always end up taking a swing at them." John added from his place by his locker.

Carmi held her hands up innocently not denying it.

"What did she say?" Harry asked.

"She told me that I was guest here and I should confront her roster." Jossy answered, "then I ended up telling her that I am now a member of the divas roster.'

"WHAT?!" The three Canadians exclaimed looking at their friend shocked.

"As of 5 minutes ago I was added to the roster. A favor from Vince." Jossy answered rocking back and forth on her heels her hands clasped behind her back.

"Holy shit." Matt said speaking everyone's feelings on the situation.

"Wow." Vio added nodding her head in agreement.

"When do you start?" Shane wanted to know

. Jossy shrugged her shoulders, "No clue. Sometime soon I suppose."

"You'll being pulling double duty won't you?" TJ asked, "being Bret's manger and a diva?'

"Isn't that what most diva's do?" Jossy returned folding her arms over her chest, "Carmi does it with John. And I am pretty sure Nattie does so does Vio. I'm not any different."

"Good. We should get you in the ring and work off that ring rust if there is any." TJ commented.

"You can come with us to Cameron; we have a ring that we use." Carmi said, "and there is plenty of room in our houses for you to stay with us and not in a hotel."

Jossy nodded her head in agreement before going over and sitting down on the couch, a smile twitching on her lips.

She enjoyed getting into Michelle's face and then Vickie's. she was starting to understand why her father and the Harts loved doing this. It was the chance to be someone different then who they were outside of the ring.

Still smiling to herself she leaned her head against the couch thinking, 'I'm going to make you proud daddy and going to have fun doing so."


	17. Jossy's Secert

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm going to try and wrap this story up within the next few weeks.

* * *

Jossy's secret.

"Hey Bruce, how is my baby doing?" Jossy asked checking over her shoulder to make sure none of her family was around.

They had flown out to Smithfield to start Jossy's retraining.

Things had been going along well expect for Carmi and Nattie's constant pushing of her and Harry.

She knew they meant well but it was driving her insane, she wanted nothing more than to go home for a weekend.

She had known for years that this was the life of a professional wrestler, living out of a suitcase and away from families for weeks at a time.

Letting out a small laugh she pulled her knees to her chest and sighed. "Hey Joss what's going on?" TJ asked coming out of the deck.

"Nothing" she lied looking anywhere but her long time friend

"Bullshit, nothing." He returned his temper rising, "There's something you are hiding from me and Harry. Nattie knows and for whatever reason Carmi and Vio knows. Tell me what's going on?"

In all the years that she had known TJ Wilson he had never yelled or snapped at her. In fact she had never seen him this upset before.

"Teej," She started.

"Don't do that Joss. Don't pacify me. We aren't 6 years old anymore." Jossy frowned before standing up, "come on if you want to know that bad I will tell you. But you CAN'T tell Harry until I am ready for him to know."

TJ nodded his head and grasped her hand and pulled her into the house and up to Carmi and John's bedroom.

He stood in front of the bed his hands on his hips, "what's the big secret?"

Jossy shut the door and leaned against the door as if her body weight would seal the door shut.

"Joss just tell me."

"Do you remember the last time I saw you guys and I stayed with you and Nattie?"

"Yeah you fell off the face of the planet after that.

" Her blue eyes looked up at his panic filling her body.

"The night that we went out and Harry and I got super plastered?"

"Yeah," TJ laughed, he remembered that night all too well, that was the first and only time that Jossy had NEVER been drunk.

"Well you dropped us of at Harry's we ended up having sex."

"WHAT?!" He shouted.

Jossy darted forward and clapped her hand over his mouth.

TJs eyes danced in excitement, he had been waiting for years for them to get together.

"I got pregnant." She whispered.

TJ grasped her wrist in his hand and lowered it.

"You didn't."

"No. I have son Sawyer. He's almost 6 months old."

TJ pulled her into his arms and hugged her, "oh Joss, he won't hear a word from me."

"Thank you." She whispered.

The door opened and Carmi stepped in, "pardon me; I am just grabbing my charger."

"Did you know about this?" He asked pulling away and looking at Carmi who nodded her head grinning, "Of course. No one can lie to the human lie detector. You need to tell Harry though Jossy."

"I agree." TJ stated nodding his head.

"I can't." "He has a right to know his son. He has a right to be a father." Carmi stated, "If I could go back in time, I would tell Joey had the choice to do that with our son instead of forcing him into."

Jossy looked at Carmi then at TJ who frowned.

"You had a son?"

"Had he died when he was a month old, don't rob Harry of the chance to know his son and have the chance to a have a relationship with his son that he had with Davey." Carmi answered.

"I don't know."

"I do though." Nattie said from behind them, "I know my cousin he wants a family of his own. And he would give anything in this world to have it with Jossy. He has loved you since we were kids."

Jossy looked down at the floor her arms winding around her frame.

"You have to tell him. If you don't I will.' Nattie said firmly she hated to be the one to do it but it had to be done.

"Nat, don't."

'You have until Wrestlemania or I'm telling him."


End file.
